Young and Stupid
by daniand the voices
Summary: This is a Marth/Zelda romance. So NO flames for people who like Link/Zelda.FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE! THE STUNNING CONCLUSION OF THIS EPIC TALE!!!(i wish..)
1. Default Chapter

Young and stupid.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here sorry!^_^

Marth was in the general shower room of the Smash Bros. Hotel. Naked and thinking about things, certain things that were hard to talk about. Harder than trying to explain death to a young child. The water was off and he was drip drying himself at the bottom of the shower. What was the point of getting out and drying himself off. It was warmer in the shower anyways. The warm air made it a little hard to breathe.

Somehow he couldn't stop thinking about Zelda. Her beautiful blond hair. Sure, Peach had blonde hair but Zelda's was different. The way it blew in her face after a tough fight. The way it danced on the surface of the Great Fox. Her eyes, the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. Of course his eyes were blue, Link's eyes were blue but nothing compared to hers. She also had an amazing body. A stick thin waist, just the right size hips. He often caught himself looking at her breasts, although they were not the largest ever, peaches were bigger, he didn't care. She was more beautiful than Peach and Samus put together.

His fantasy was interuppted from an inssessent banging on the bathroom door.

"Open up Marth!" It was Link's voice. He had completely forgotten about him. He was waiting for his turn with the shower. Marth stood up. He was careful not to slip on the slippery shower floor. He got out and wiped some of the mist off the mirror and examined himself. Was he good enough for Zelda? Obviously not. She was already head over heels with Link. What was so good about him? He thought with a twing of jelousy. There is nothing he has got that I don't have. He thought. I've got just a good of body as he does. He was on the muscular side with a solid four pack, noticable pectorals, with ribs poking out here and there and fairly broad shoulders.

There is one thing that he's got that I don't have. He reminded himself sadly, a past with Zelda. He had supposably known her all his life. Been through everything together. Marth had just only met her two weeks ago when the tournament had started.

"Hey Marth! Open up!" Shouted Link from behind the door.

"Coming!" Marth replied. Jeez, could people be more impatiant? He did not feel a need to put on any clothes. It would take too much time. He just tied a towel around his waist and opened the door.

"About time." Link said, obviously frustrated. Link was also bare chested and was wearing just a towel. Marth had never seen him without his hat. His light , blonde hair came down almost to his shoulders.

"You took, like half an hour!" He added.

"Yeah right, only fifteen minutes!" Marth retorted. Link grabbed his hands and held them upward. The tro of them began a playful mercy fight. They were both about equally strong, although Link was winning. Marth was letting him. Then all with a sudden burst of strenth he pushed an unsuspecting Link onto the bed. Marth jumped on top of him and landed on his stomache.

"Ow!" Link cried.

"You are so dead!" Link recovered quickly and swiftly tipped Marth over so that he was on top. Marth attempted to push him off him, but only succeeded in getting him partways off and Link falling off the bed. Link wasn't about to give up that easily. He grabbed Marth's arm and dragged him down with him. The two boys were sprawled on their backs giggling like hyenas. Suddenly Marth looked up into the doorway and saw Zelda standing there wearing only a towel. His heart almost leaped out of his chest. Her legs were long and a pretty shade of peach. She looked at them both and gave them a mocking look. A look that Marth thought was oh so sexy.

She giggled and then ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hey!" Link shouted.

"I was going to go in there!" They heard a towel drop to the floor and the water started running.

Too late now.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the little ordeal with the shower Link and Marth had become a while lot closer. Friends actually, which in turn had made him a little closer to Zelda. That, even though Marth thought it shouldn't be, was his main priority. They were working out in the gym. Marth and Link. Link had sweat tracing down his face and some glistening on his back. His blonde hair was matted to his head and he was breathing heavily. 

Marth, meanwhile was finishing up a set of chin-ups on the high bar. He cheeks were flushed a rosy colour. Sweat poured off his forehead.

" Twenty four, twenty five…twenty six." Marth mumbled through clenched teeth. He gasped and dropped down from the bar. He sat down on the benches. Link sat down beside him. 

"Hey!" Link greeted Marth cheerfully. 

"Hi." Marth replied tiredly. He took a cloth from the railing and wiped off the sweat from his head and chest. Then he passed it on to Link. He obviously didn't care if it was all sweaty. He did the same and put it down. Link turned to face him.

"How many did you do?" He asked curiously.

"Twenty six." Marth said.

"Ha, I did thirty, weakling!" Link bragged. Marth grunted in annoyance and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Asshole!" He said.

"Now, now boys." Said a voice from behind them. They turned sharply. They saw Zelda, looking beautiful, as usual. Her shiny blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was wearing a pink belly button top and tiny black shorts. Marth almost had to teach himself to breathe.

"Marth is not a weakling and Link is not an asshole." She announced. Marth smiled at her.

"Usually." She added and hid a giggle. Marth looked at him and then back at her again.

"Hey! I think I heard that!" Link responded. He recovered quickly. He could never stay mad for long. He looked at Marth.

"How about a duel?" He said and grabbed his sword and held it up for all to see.

"If you're not too weak, that is." He added.

"I'm not!" Shouted Marth. Although it was sort of a lie because he didn't exactly feel one hundred percent, not just yet anyhow. He lied because he didn't want Link to have power over him. Actually he doubted if it was about dominance at all. He just didn't want to back down in front of Zelda. She would have thought he was a loser. I'm not a loser, Zelda. He thought with confidence.

Marth stood up and found his sword. Link was already on the mat and in the ready position. Marth walked over and waited until Zelda started the timer.

"Okay, go!' She shouted. Their swords clanked. Steel on steel. As far as anyone knew, they were equally skilled but in different areas. Link exelled in hard, high power, aggressive swings where as Marth relied on speed more than power. Link jabbed but Marth swiftly blocked it and took a swipe of his own. Link jumped out of the way.

"Gotta do better than that!" Link taunted. Marth went up closer to Link and swung again. Link blocked it. They held it there for a moment, each obviously trying to weaken eachother's balance. Zelda watched in anticipation. They broke free at the same time and almost fell backward. Marth breathed heavily. This could go on forever and there would never be a clear winner. While he was lost in thought Link stelthly creeped up and raised his sword. Marth gasped as a little bit of the sword punctured his shoulder.

"Link!" cried Zelda.

"You know you aren't suppose to actually hurt him!" Link looked at her meekly.

"Sorry Zelda, I got carried away." Zelda didn't reply and ran to Marth. The puncture was small but the deal Zelda made about it was tremendous. The blood dripped down his arm. Zelda used the aweaty cloth to wipe it off. It left a red stain on the rag that would be there for a while. Zelda didn't care.

"Are you okay?" She asked with consideration. 

"Yeah." He almost couldn't speak. There was Zelda wipeing up his wounds. It was a dream come true.

" I can get up." Marth said. Zelda backed away and gave him room. 

"Sorry Marth!" Link called from across the room. He was getting a drink from his water bottle.

" Good match, though." He smiled. Link had not the will nor strength to say anything. Both marth and Link's cheeks were flushed red from the fight. Zelda noticed. Then she had an idea.

" Marth, sit down!" She ordered. He did as he was told.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

" I'm going to give you a back massage." Now Marth was sure he was dreaming. Zelda giving him a back massage.

"What about me!?'" Link chimed in, ruining the moment, and snapping Marth back to reality. Zelda put her hands on his back. He shivered slightly at the touch.

"Oh, you will get yours later!" Zelda responded to Link's question. Man, she was a good massager. She could be a chiropracter if she wanted. It was rather rough. She had really long nails. They dug into his skin but still created a pleasureful feeling.

" That good?" She whispered in his ear.

"Wonderful, a little lower if you don't mind." He responded. She put her hands lower. They were now to the left of his spine in the middle of his back. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You are really good at this." He thought a little flattery might take him a bit further.

"Thanks." She said cheerfully. She moved closer. Her hair slid across his back.

"You know you are pretty cute, if Link and I were to break up you would be the one I would go after." She whispered. Those words felt magical to Marth. He then reminded himself. If. Only if. Link and Zelda broke up. That would probably never happen. They had been together for so long. What would be for them to fight about now?

"Oh, look at the time, my battle with Donkey Kong is coming up." Zelda exclaimed, looking at her watch.

"I didn't even train!" She giggled. Well, she was right. She had come there to work out but she had watched them train instead.

"See you, later, Zelda!" He called after her as she left. He stood up and looked in the full body mirror beside the benches. Her nails had made small marks in his back. He felt like never taking a bath again. On the other hand, he was tired and a bath seemed inviting. Then he admitted to himself that he loved Zelda, but then that word if came into play. There was Link in the way. Stupid if.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Young and Stupid.

Dinner that evening was good, if not filling. Bowser and Donkey Kong practically ate everything but there was still enough to go around. Link had had a little too much to drink and was chatting up Zelda using the worst pick-up lines known to man and was rambling on about nothing in particular. Zelda was getting annoyed. She had tried to take it in and ignore him as much as she could but he was getting on her nerves.

She quickly and quietly finishes her dinner and got up and excused herself from the large table. She felt dirty for some reason No, not dirty. She reminded herself. What was the word for where you feel disgraced even when you didn't do anything, disturbed? No. Oh to hell with it. She couldn't describe it, all she knew is that she felt very uncomfortable. 

When she got up from the table Link didn't even bat an eyelash. He just kept on laughing and rambling on with Roy. Both of them in a drunken stupor. She attempted to comfort herself in the perdeciment with the idea that in the morning he would be sober again and everything would be alright, except that he would be complaining about a major hangover, but that was another story. For a moment she almost forgot about her undescribeable woe that she felt and smiled at the thought of Link whining about a terrible headache, but however the happiness lasted for about half a second. She quietly walked up the stairs into the dorms. She opened the door. Silently as not to wake anyone up that may be sleeping. She was surprised to see that she was the only person up there. The room was quiet except for the chatter downstairs and somewhat peaceful.

She knew what she would do to get her mind off of Link. She would slip in under he covers and pick up a good book and gently fall asleep. It all seemed wonderful. She was in fact a little too enthusiastic about it that when she crawled up the ladder to her bunk, she went a little too fast and her foot slipped on the fifth step. She fell down with a loud "thunk". "Smooth Zelda, real smooth, graceful perfect princess of Hyrule, my ass!" She said sprawled on her back trying to withstand the growing pain in her neck. She rubbed it and tried again, this time slower. She was extra careful on the fifth step." I bet they could hear that from downstairs." She mumbled grimly to herself and slid under the covers. The soft mattress soothed her aching muscles from all the fights she had gone through that day. She picked up her book which she had a stack of beside her pillow. 

She absolutely adored reading. Whenever she read a book it was like she was taken into her own little world. Link never seemed to understand that. With that she found her bookmark and started reading. Right now she was in the middle of "Romeo and Julliet", traditional, but still a wonderful reading experience. In her words. That was what she had said to Samus when she had scoffed at her for reading something so sappy. Within a minute she was in that world again. A trance, put under by every word written down. Sometimes she couldn't understand the Old English they used but it still seemed to have this amazing appeal to it. It got her intrest right away. She was just at the part where Romeo was serenading Julliet from the window. Zelda was a romantic and deeply wished that someone would give her a magical experience like that.

Suddenly she heard something. A singing like sound. At first she thought it was maybe her imagination and perhaps she was getting a little too into the book. But she kept on hearing it. She finally decided to check it out. She followed it and it seemed to be coming from outside. At first she saw nothing. She looked closer and saw a figure in blue, sitting on the roof, humming. At first she was dumbfounded and just stared and didn't bother to identify him. Then her brain kicked in and things came into focus. She saw that the figure was Marth, sitting on the roof. Immediately she started to climb out the window, just out of curiosity. She quietly crept up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Perhaps too quietly. He almost had a heart attack. He screamed and almost fell off the roof. Zelda had to grab his arm to keep him from slipping. ''Oh, its you.'' He said, obviously relieved. ''Don't do that again!'' Zelda giggled and sat down beside him. The cool summer air flew onto her skin as soon as she settled. She looked at Marth, he was wearing a tight gray muscle shirt and dusty jeans and he was lying on his cape for comfort. His dark blue hair was partially in his face. He looked increasingly sexier everytime she looked at him. It was a clear night so there were many stars out. It was beautiful.

''There's Orian!'' Pointed out Marth. ''Huh?'' Zelda looked surprised.

" It's the constellation Orian!" He explained.

"Where?" She looked around eagerly.

"Right there." He pointed to three bright stars all in a line. " Those three are his belt and then the stars above him and under him are the rest of him." She was speechless. She had never seen the sky like this. She felt as if she was seeing the stars for the first time. The moon was aglow with a whitish-yellow light. She crept up closer to him to see better because she was currently behind a tree.

"Its so pretty." She managed to murmur. He took a lock of her silky blonde hair gently and twirled it around his finger.

"Just like you." He whispered. She looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes, as if she had misheard. Actually she had heard perfectly well but she just wanted to see if he meant it. He was still staring at her, smiling sheepishly. She moved even closer to him so that her head was on his stomach. She listened to his breathing and the slow steady beat of his heart. She had come there to forget about Link and she had. Marth stroked her hair, creating a pleasant tingling feeling. She slowly lifted up her arms and put them around his neck and pulled him towards her so that he was almost in an upright position. He looked so innocent with those large blue childish eyes and shy smile. She lifted her head up and kissed him. She half expected him to pull away but he didn't, he returned to kiss with great enthusiasm. His lips were soft and his whole body gave off this gentle aura. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He fell over backwards. She stopped and looked at him and brushed some hair out of his face. He took the cape they had been lying on and put it over them. It was soft and made of silk. They started again and Zelda was now putting her hands on his sides and was pulling up his shirt over his head. He kissed her neck and she rested her whole body up against his chest. She trembled as he ran his hands over the curves of her body. 

Suddenly in the midst of the trance a sound peirced the night.

"Zelda! Marth! Where are you?!" The others were back upstairs!!!

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zelda looked up. Marth was staring at her uncomfterably. "What do we do now?" She asked him nervously. Marth didn't answer, he was lost for words. She decided that he probably didn't know why he was up on the roof with her ether. She stood up and removed her arms from around his waist. He stepped back and picked up his shirt and put it back on over his muscular body. Zelda straightened out her clothes.

"I have an idea!" Marth said suddenly out of the blue. "You know on ether sides of the upstairs floor there are the bathrooms. We can climb in, hopefully no one will be there otherwhys we will be caught." He explained. It was a very good idea, Zelda thought. She grabbed him and gave him one last kiss and then ran to the other side of the house.

He looked on as she ran away, her blonde hair waving in the cool summer breeze. "What was I doing?" He muttered to himself. He felt like an idiot. He was a lovesick fool. If Link found out he would lose his friendship and most likely Zelda. Yet he felt that he had fulfilled his dream, to love Zelda, and to have her love him back., to feel her body pressed against his, to look into her deep blue eyes, to feel her hair brush against his skin. He had felt all that in one magical night. He then noticed that he had to get going. He jogged up to the bathroom window. He looked into the window pane. It was one of those shaded in windows so the vision inside was blurry. He could see no movement so he quickly tried to squeeze through it. Then he realized that he should have thought it through. The window was pretty damn small.

He decided that the best way to approach it would be to go in on his back feet first, as not to risk the chance of his broad shoulders getting caught. Here goes, he thought. He put his feet through and then his lower body. Then he sucked his gut in and even that was a tight squeeze. He was not as skinny as Roy. His chest was harder. You can't suck your chest in. At that moment he wondered how Zelda must be going on that. With a bit of a struggle he finally got his upper body through and he was free. He took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He walked up to the guys dorms. The males were all doing various things. Link was sleeping in an inexplicable position. Marth didn't even know whether the human body could bend the ways he was. Roy was also sleeping but in a more possible position. Captain Falcon was getting into his pajamas. The Mario brothers were arguing over something. Fox and Falco were laughing their heads off. Ganondorf was combing his hair. "Marth, buddy, where were you at dinner?" Asked Captain Falcon flamboyantly. 

"Um.." He was nervous. "I couldn't eat. I'm on a diet." He mad up an excuse really fast. It was the best he could come up with on short notice considering that he wasn't the best of liars. He usually blushed or stuttered. 

"Oh, really, pity for you, it was really good." Captain Falcon hit him lightly on the arm. Well, maybe lightly wasn't the right word for it. More like a mini Falcon Punch. Suddenly Fox called out to him." Hey, Marth! Did you see? Link and Roy passed out and had to be carried upstairs by Bowser and D.K. Link turned his head and puked all over Bowser!"

"No, I didn't." Marth actually wished, in spite of all that had happened with Zelda, he had seen that. It would have been hilarious. For some reason the incident with Zelda seemed to have happened years ago, centuries even. That night was magical.

He stripped down to his boxer shorts and looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe I should go on a diet like I said to Captain Falcon, if I'm going to be going through that window again. He thought with some sarcasm. He traced his finger down his arm and felt the muscles, nice and firm, embeded in a thin layer of flesh. He was tired. All he wanted was to sleep. He walked over to his bunk, which was just below Link's. He actually had wanted the top bunk but Link had already claimed it. He climbed under the warm quilt and sank in to the softness of the pillow and closed his eyes. It was a bit hard to get relaxed because of the noise the others were making but generally as the night wore on it quieted down. Finally he dozed off into a peaceful slumber and had a pretty good time pretending that Zelda was right there, lying asleep beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Zelda groggily opened her eyes. It was morning. Well at least she thought it was. What was morning for her was pretty much just the time she felt like getting up. She snapped her eyes shut because the sunlight flooding into the room through the open window was almost blinding.

She turned her head. Moving her head felt like weights. She re-opened her blue eyes and found herself staring into another set of blue eyes! "Aah.." She started to scream but was cut off by a feminine hand around her mouth. She was staring into the eyes of Princess Peach. 

"Don't shout!" She whispered harshly into her ear. "Everyone appears to be sleeping in." She quietly said. Peach was in her pink nightgown and she was wearing no makeup or hair gel so Zelda almost didn't recognize her. 

Peach practically dragged Zelda into the bathroom where they were alone."Okay," Zelda rasped, "what is this all about?" Peach smiled slyly and hopped up onto the counter and flipped up her hair.

"Where were you last night?" She said in a higher voice than usual. Zelda didn't know what to say, she didn't think anyone knew. "I was in the bathroom of course." She replied matter-of-factly, trying to hold in her lie. She tried not to make eye contact with Peach.

"Oh really, then I assume you can explain why when you came through the bathroom door I had just come out of the bathroom and no one was there?" Peach contradicted. She wasn't buying it. "What are you accusing me of?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but I wanna find out." Peach raised her voice a little and then lowered it. "Don't you find it odd that you and Marth came back at exactly the same time?" She knew, Zelda thought. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. She had better spill.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Marth and I were up on the roof talking..er. flirting.." Zelda blushed with embarrassment. Peach smiled. Obviously getting what she wanted. 

"You don't just flirt on a rooftop." Peach was getting on Zelda's nerves. "Um..ok,ok we were kinda making out." Zelda had spilled it all. She felt so ashamed. All the magic and passion from the night before was gone and all that was left was guilt. It was a little like a hangover, when you finally realized what you did when you were drunk. Peach's smile faded and surprised look formed on her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" Peach ignored her pleas for forgiveness .

"You cheated on Link." Peach started, as if questioning what she just heard. She covered her gaping mouth with her hand. "Please don't tell him!" Zelda was almost in tears now. "I might not, but you understand, I can't stand people who cheat on anyone." Peach knew she had the upper hand and was taking advantage of it. Zelda looked at Peach with hopeful eyes. Peach just glared at her accusingly. She knew Peach would tell, no matter what, she would. Peach jumped down from the counter and walked off quietly into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Zelda came to a realization. She had cheated on Link. She had tried to put it out of her mind but now she found out that there was just no avoiding it. She had cheated. "Okay Zelda, get a hold of yourself." She tried to comfort herself. Peach was her friend. Maybe she wouldn't tell. That still didn't help much as Peach hated all cheaters and plus, she was the gossipy type who would tell everyone any sort of rumor. It wouldn't stay a secret for long.

She walked sadly back to her room. No one was there. They were all having breakfast with Peach. For some reason Zelda's appetite had left her the moment Peach started accusing her. She decided to get out of her pajamas and into her clothes. She decided on a white, lacy blouse and some flares. I slipped out of my blue nightgown and put on the flares. They were comfortable enough, a little itchy but that was just because they were new.

Suddenly the door creaked open. She turned her head sharply. Marth was standing in the door. She gasped and covered herself up even though she was wearing a bra. "What are you doing here?" She asked harshly. He looked unfazed by her half nakedness. 

"I need to talk with you." He said. He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit down beside him. "I need to talk with you too." She gave in. "Peach has found out and is threatening to tell Link!" Zelda said sadly. Marth looked taken aback. If he found out he would hate Marth forever and maybe even Zelda too. He now had that familiar dirty feeling about something he did. A little like the time when Link got drunk and Zelda couldn't stand to watch.

"Do you think she actually will?" He asked dumbfoundly. He knew perfectly well she would do it but he was just trying to make her feel better. "Yes!" Zelda's eyes filled with tears and she started crying. She buried her head in his chest. He held her and stroked her long blond hair. He realized that she was sitting on his lap and it was a wonder he hadn't seen it before, she wasn't wearing much. He tried not to stare. She cried for five minutes and then got a hold of herself and just stayed there in his arms with her chin resting against his shoulder. "It's ok Zel', it will all work out somehow." He tried to be comforting. She forced a smile and wiped her eyes and got off his lap.

"I better get some clothes on." She said. Her voice cracked on the last words. "Yeah." He agreed sheepishly. She put her blouse over her head and pulled it down over her body.

"I should go eat breakfast and, well hope for the best." She said softly. Marth didn't reply for a moment but then he lifted his head. "Come to Termina Bay beach tonight." Zelda nodded and ran off, feeling better, the guilty feeling had left her and all that was left was happiness. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marth felt lightheaded all breakfast. He couldn't keep Zelda off his mind. He felt kind of stoned but he knew it was just love, or perhaps the joint that Ganondorf was smoking the night before. He aimed for the first choice. He couldn't eat; he was too exited to eat. He only had a minimal helping if hash browns and a small glass of milk. He was usually a big eater and many people asked him if anything was wrong, Roy even put a hand on his forehead and questioned his health! 

He hadn't decided what he was going to do with Zelda once they got to Termina Bay, maybe continue where they left off? Whatever it was, he thought, it had to make her feel special. He didn't want to think about it now though. It would come to a surprise for both of them. 

He hoped that Peach didn't tell anyone. He had caught her giving dirty looks to him and Zelda when she was passing out the pancakes. Zelda definitely looked better than she did before but still she had an uneasy look to her happy façade. 

The rest of the day was pretty restless, lots of fights, officially and non officially. It made the time seem to go slower and slower for Marth. Zelda and he had little or maybe no interaction aside from a few nervous glances or casual talking with Link usually between them, leading the conversation. That was what bothered him. Zelda still looked like she was with Link. It was as if the night before had never happened. He had considered many times to maybe leave it as it was, forget the whole thing ever took place. Link and Zelda would be happy together. Him and Link would still be best friends and everything would be fine, but no. He knew that it could never be right. He just couldn't forget about it. If he tried it would linger in his mind and there was that feeling that would tell him that he would never completely forget. He knew Zelda felt the same, even if she didn't say. As the minutes ticked by his anxiousness increased dramatically.

He walked out to Termina Beach. The soft sand, the gentle waves and the cool night air just created a pleasant feeling inside, a feeling of complete and utter loneliness. Not in a bad way. It was like feeling like you are the only one in a vast, beautiful place where nobody else is. It was good loneliness. Even though he tried not to, he kept expecting Zelda to come walking up the pass from the hotel to greet him. He kept reminding himself that she was back with Link and had forgotten, or at least decided not to take it further. Marth sat in the pale white sand under the moonlight, skipping rocks across the surface of the water. He reached behind him to pick up a new pebble and break his all time record of twelve skips. He was looking for a small, flat stone. Suddenly his hand landed on something different. It was large and soft. He turned around sharply and was looking into the face of Zelda who had apparently came up behind him and he had his hand on her foot.

He was speechless. Marth hadn't thought that she would actually come. He had come himself just to get a little fresh air. She smiled at him and waved. She had such a pretty smile, beautiful pink lips and her mouth slightly open to show off her perfect, white teeth.

"So, what did you want me here for?" She asked sweetly. He had no idea how to answer because he didn't know himself. He thought for a moment and then a grin crept across his face. He stood up quietly and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. They had a faint taste of the strawberry lip-gloss she was wearing. Then he licked the rest of it off with his tongue. She didn't resist and he put his arms around her slim waist. They turned around and moved closer to the water so the salt water nipped at their toes. She moved her foot backwards and accidentally tripped over an unfortunately placed stone. She fell over backwards into the shallow water. It soaked through her already thin, white babydolls. Her long blond hair became covered in velvet sand. She looked shocked but then she giggled and pulled Marth into the water. His straight blue hair matted to his head. He tried to get closer but she just smirked and ran out deeper into the water so it was up to her hips, splashing as she ran. He followed her but he hadn't been in water for a long time so he wasn't very coordinated. He fell underwater. Zelda laughed at his clumsiness.

He jumped out of the water. He was completely soaked now. The starlight reflected off the water running down his smooth skin. His top stuck to him like a second skin. Smoothly outlining all the muscles and his ryes radiated with excitement. He worked his way though through the breaking waves, over to her. He playfully pounced on her and dunked her underwater. Despite the blurry underwater vision he could still see her beauty light up the water. He kisses her again and the salty taste of the water seeped into his mouth but he didn't care, all he could taste was Zelda. He pulled her up and continued hugging her. Her hands were on his back. She suddenly grabbed the fabric of his shirt and ripped it off his back. She broke away from his grasp and ran. He went in front of him holding his shirt above her head.

"Come and get it!" She called cheerfully. Marth was up to the challenge. He ran to her and whenever he came close she splashed him. He splashed her back. Water flew everywhere. Marth had an idea about the commotion that they were making but he didn't care. He finally caught her. She handed him his T-shirt. "I don't want the shirt, I want you." Marth told her lovingly. She smiled and he gently bit her neck. She resisted and began to lick up and down his shoulders and between his pectorals, outlining one nipple and then the other. She went down his abs and worked her way down to his belly button. The touch of her tongue made him shiver. The water was cold, but not in an unpleasant way, more of in a way that you often associate with sugar, a sweet kind of cold. He was sure she felt the same. She ran her slender fingers through his thick hair as she kissed him. Her nails dug into his back and he could feel a trickle of blood flow, but if it was for Zelda then he would just have to be a masochist. He would enjoy every minute of it.

They were so busy with each other that nether of them noticed what was coming up behind them. Marth suddenly heard splashing in front of him, he looked up over Zelda's head and into the furious eyes of Link.

To be continued..


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Marth let go of Zelda. She looked surprised but the she gazed into his eyes and turned around. She let go of him sharply and then backed up. Her eyes were full of fear and were glazed over with tears. Link grabbed her shoulders hard and pushed her behind him. She let out a gasp and almost fell over into the waist high water. Marth's terror turned to rage. How dare he treat Zelda like that! Link's hair was in a loose ponytail and his hair fell into his face. He didn't have his sword with him, thankfully, but in his hand he grasped a small dagger. Marth gazed into his eyes. He had never seen him as angry as this before. This would be the first and maybe even last, he thought with regret. Link stood there for a moment, breathing heavily as the gentle waves lapped against them. Then he charged at Marth with his fists. He did not use his dagger right away. Marth caught one fist in his hand and forced his arm back. The other fist came and pummeled him in the cheek. 

He dropped Link's arm and held his cheek in agony. The bittersweet taste of blood began to foam in his mouth. He spat red stained saliva out into the ocean and the grabbed Link by the shoulders and pushed him over. The water broke his fall. Link stayed in the water for five seconds to recover and then jumped up and lunged at Marth and socked him in the gut with the fist that had the tiny dagger poking out of it. The metal drove into Marth;s abdomen. He cried out with pain. The blood spilled out and mixed in with the salt water. He couldn't breathe for a second. The next instant, Link wrapped his hands around Marth's neck. He was trying to throttle him to death. He gasped for air and attempted to pry Link's fingers from around his throat. It didn't work. The blood from Marth's fingers left marks on Link's forearm. He tried to kick him off but he just succeeded in making Link push him further downward so that he was underwater. He held him there. Marth struggled and kicked. He could feel his skin begin to turn blue. The lack of oxygen was getting to his brain. He needed to breathe but was getting stedely weaker. He couldn't kick for much longer. 

The pain washed through his body. His vision was beginning to become blurry, or maybe it was just all the sand he was kicking up. He started to black out. It then dawned on him that he was going to die. Out of the corner of his fading vision he thought he could see the shimmer of Zelda's hair, or the twinkle of her eyes maybe. Perhaps it was his imagination hallucinating because he could see her perfectly clearly, bright as day. She was crying. Zel' don't cry, please don't. He thought to himself. It would make things worse. It made him feel like he had let her down. Well, sorry Zelda, I did let you down. There is nothing either of us can do now. He couldn't help but think that. He didn't know how do think willingly anymore. He wasn't in control. He couldn't feel anything. All his senses faded out. The so-called "sugary cold" was no longer pressing against his skin and the "good lonilyness" never came to his mind. 

He had stopped kicking a long time ago but Link continued to hold him there until he couldn't feel a single heartbeat. Everything had blanked out now. It was like he wasn't there, like an object plummeting through the universe of nothingness.

Author's note: DON'T WORRY! HE ISN'T DEAD! CHAPTER 8 IS COMING SOON!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marth had been out cold for twenty-seven hours. Link had come back to his senses and the rage left his face and he had begun to cry softly. Him and Zelda had carried Marth to shore and into the medical ward. Now Zelda was waiting by his bedside patiently until he would come around. He looked so helpless, lying there, naked with needles and tubes shoved into his ankles and wrists. He was hooked up to about a million different machines; she had no idea of what any of them were. Zelda was no medical expert.

Link had cried for a long time on Zelda's shoulder, saying how much he wanted her back and how sorry he was. Zelda had hugged him and given him one last passionate kiss before they said their final goodbye. Zelda had left Link sitting on the bed, watching her with desperation in his heart. Zelda tried not to think about Link. It just made her feel worse. The boy that she had known from age ten was gone and in his place was a man Zelda had come to know as, the-guy-she-used-to-date.

Suddenly the door creaked open revealing Samus. Her armor was off and her auburn hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She kneeled down beside the wooden chair that Zelda was sitting on.

"I know you are going through a rough time." She said. Zelda knew she was trying to be compassionate but to her it sounded as if she was being treated like a child. "It'll all work out." Samus continued. Zelda didn't reply for a couple seconds but then she turned to Samus and looked at her with eyes glazed with tears. Samus stared back, smiling slightly. "I bet you need a hug." Samus held out her arms. Zelda stretched out and hugged her gently.

"Thank-you, I needed that." Zelda's voice cracked a bit on the last sentence. She really appreciated all the things the others were doing. She knew that they were all her friends but she didn't realize that they cared that much. It was enough to bring tears to your eyes. Samus held her there for a moment before releasing her grip. "It will all work out." She repeated. Zelda nodded weakly. To her, Samus felt somewhat like a security blanket, and right then she needed all the security she could get. 

They suddenly heard a cough and the steady beeping on Marth's heart monitor got a little faster. She turned so sharply that she could feel her neck crack. She almost fell off her chair! Marth was coming around! He coughed again and then opened his eyes. "Where am I?" His words came out as a whisper; his throat was so dry he could hardly speak.

"You're here...with me." Zelda replied in a comforting tone. He shifted his head so that she was in his view. Zelda proceeded to tell him all that had happened. He listened quietly. After she finished, he looked down at his stomach. There was a long scab where Link's dagger had cut him. There was a dull ache in and around it. It had a slightly red lining around the edges and it had started bleeding a little from moving.

"Oh! I'll get something for that!" Samus exclaimed and rushed to the sink where she wetted a paper towel. She gave it to Zelda and she cleaned the wound a little. "It's infected." She mumbled, not quite to herself. "It's not a big deal." Marth reassured her. "Yes, it is! You are already weak and you do not need some unnecessary illness to go along with it." Zelda preached. Samus giggled, her freckles lighting up. " You sound like his Mother." She laughed. Zelda glared at her and threw the paper towel, slightly stained with blood at Samus playfully. She shrieked softly and juggled it around in her hands before throwing it in the garbage can.

"Yuck!" She made a gross face. Marth had come to realize he was naked. He was holding the sheets up just below the scab very tightly as Zelda was rubbing some anti-bacterial cream on it. Zelda lowered her head and kissed the wound. "There, all better!" She said cheerfully and then topped it off with a Band-Aid. She kissed him on the lips. They tasted faintly like the salt water they were in twenty-seven hours earlier.

"Heh, what a great time, I'm in a bed and all tied up from all these tubes." He joked. "I'm all yours Zel'. He stretched out, striking a sexy pose. He realized his lack of clothes and pulled the sheets back up before they saw anything. Zelda sighed with exasperation. 

"Boys will be boys." Samus chimed in. "Watcha' mean by that?" Marth asked.

"Never mind." Samus waved her hand back and forth. Symbolizing that if she told him he wouldn't understand. He nodded, not wanting to have to figure out some weird girl thing. Zelda sat by and stroked his hair. She giggled because it was so cute. Zelda felt a slight tap on her shoulder. "Yes, Samus?" She asked, almost instinctively.

"I'm not Samus." The voice said. It was distinctively male. She twisted around. Link was standing over her. "Oh, Link, you scared me." Zelda gasped. Link sat there for a moment before remembering what he was going to say.

"Marth…I'm sorry." He stuttered. Marth looked shocked. Link had never been so humble. He had always been proud and noble. Now it looked like someone had taken his ego and smashed it with a mallet. His hair was tangled and matted. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were flushed a rosy colour. 

"I got carried away," He continued. "I don't know what got into me." He looked like he was forcing the words out. Zelda felt sorry for Link. He reminded her of a little lost puppy trying to find his way home. She just wanted to hug him and tell him that it was all right. It was an option but this time she knew that she would stay committed to Marth and not give Link any hints. He needed to know that it was over and that there were no exceptions. Samus looked confused. Her eyes darted everywhere, to Link, to Zelda, to Marth. She gave off the impression of being everywhere at once. Link turned around and sighed, hunched over like a man three times his age and stumbled out of that room.

Zelda turned over to Marth who still looked pretty shaken from Link's sudden apology. He glared at her in a childish manner then passionately kissed her. It was as if to restore her faith in him although she hadn't lost any of it.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- 

The next day Marth was allowed out of the hospital. They would have kept him longer but he insisted to be let out because the hospital food tasted so horrible. His wound had healed well and didn't get infected too badly. Zelda was glad although she was still worried, she constantly asked if her was all right and if he felt any pain anywhere. He had repeatedly told her that he was fine. He appreciated her concern but sometimes it got downright annoying. They were walking down the halls by the dorms. 

"Are you absolutely sure you're ok?" Zelda asked for what felt like the five hundredth time. He didn't answer for a second then he picked her up and hoisted her on to his shoulders.

"Marth! You shouldn't do that!" She complained. Marth rolled his eyes. Once Zelda had her mind set on something there was no getting around it. Then she smiled. "I guess I'll take your word for it." Marth lifted her down and kissed her softly. She was so beautiful it was hard to stay mad at her. Suddenly they heard the breakfast bell ring; signaling it was time to eat. Marth hated that bell. It was so high and loud that the person ringing it would probably go deaf. But on the other hand he was glad to hear it because in the first time in a long while, he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since dinner the day before the last. They strolled into the dining room as the annoying bell kept on ringing. 

At the table everybody was hugging Marth and was asking what happened. Link, Zelda Marth, Peach and Samus agreed to keep it a secret from everybody. Zelda just told everyone that he was walking and a thief had come and tried to rob him but ended up slicing him in the stomach. Everyone seemed to buy it. Breakfast was good. Practically everyone liked bacon and eggs. And even the ones who didn't liked pancakes. Most of them ate silently. The ones who knew about Marth and Zelda were constantly giving each other looks across the table. As if they were asking each other questions but couldn't say it out loud. Zelda had always been a picky eater, she peeled the parts off her bacon that were too crunchy or too fatty and she never put butter on her single pancake. Today, however, she had a big appetite. She hadn't eaten much while Marth was in the hospital. 

Suddenly another bell went. It was the bell that indicated the first fight of the day. The two fighters knew who they were. Most of the other smashers also did. This time it was between Pikachu and Captain Falcon. Most of the people at the table left to watch the fight. Zelda stood up to leave when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and not quite to her surprise was Marth. He put a finger to his lips signifying her to be quiet. She understood and returned the gesture. He was wearing pale blue jeans and a muscle shirt that showed off quite a bit of his body. As soon as everyone seemed to be safely downstairs he kissed her like it could be the last time. They proceeded to finish what they started at Termina beach and on the roof before from which they were so rudely interrupted. She pushed him away suddenly and took his hand and dragged him in the direction of the dorms. He allowed himself to be pulled along. She looked around in the girl's dorm rooms to see that there was nobody there. She supposed everyone had gone to watch the fight. She led him into the dorm. It smelled like perfume. He was looking around at everything, he had never seen the inside of a girl's dorm room except when he was cheering up Zelda and then the focus had been on Zelda and not the room itself. Zelda sat down on he bed smiling softly. It was clear on what she wanted. Marth walked closer and she grabbed his shoulders and slowly took his shirt off and massaged his pectorals quite roughly while nibbling at his neck. Her shirt had finally come off and he finally got a chance to touch her breasts. 

As they went further they were unaware of a single pain or blue eyes watching them from the outside hallway. 

"Well, I guess it isn't cheating now." The voice said softly while twirling a piece of its long, blonde hair. "I guess were friends again Zel." Then it turned around and smoothed it's pink dress and started downstairs to watch the fight and leave Marth and Zelda to their own devices.

The End.

Author's note: Damn! This was the longest fic I've ever written. It was fun!! Hee hee!! I know what I am going to be starting on now, an escaflowne story sometime!!!!Now, if you couldn't guess who the person in the pink dress was then I will have to come over there and strangle you to death..Bye bye!!


End file.
